10 Reason's Lucy BELONG'S to me!
by Natsucrush106
Summary: The 10 reason's Natsu loves Lucy! This USED to be a one-shot but in order to NOT get in trouble it's a multi-chapter.
1. 10 reason's

The 10 reason's I love Lucy

By: Natsu Dragneel

To: Mira Strauss

1) She is spunky. I like that she can stand up for herself and that she has courage to talk back to other people who are trying to be _naughty _to her.

"Lucy!"

"what is it Natsu?"

"I heard someone tried to rape you!"

"yeah... I beat them to a pulp i'm not _weak_ ya know!"

"So are you ok?"

"YES!"

"O-okay"

2) She let's me sleep with her in _her_ bed she doesn't mind at all that I do that to her.

"Luce"

"Hmm what is it Natsu?"

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Um.. sure"

she replied while schooching over in the bed for room that _I_ can sleep in, I quickly got in and I heard "Goodnight Natsu" before I fell asleep

3) I MET HER FIRST! She belong's to me and only ME I met her first! Did that Bastard Gray? NO! ME I DID!

"Luce!"

"WHAT!?"

"Did I meet you first or Gray?"

"You" she replied frustrated "Now leave me alone!"

"Okay!"

4) She think's i'm to dense to know what _love _is she's wrong she be's herself and talk's out loud to herself forgetting that I could hear her.

"I wish I could have somone" I heard someone groan I heard _Lucy _groan

"Like what boyfriend or friend?" I heard Mira ask her

"Boyfriend"

"oooh! who?"

"I don't know someone like Natsu only not dense"

"That'll be hard!"

"Yeah"

5) She give's me this weird tingling feeling that I_ LOVE!_ She doesn't know that when I call her weird it's a way I show my feeling's toward's her

"HEY werdio!"

"The names Lucy Natsu _you _should know _THAT!"_

"...Your weird you know that!" I gave her my famous smile and she smiled back!

6) She say's my name more then once in her sleep! I _love_ that!

"Na...tsu"

"hmm?"

I saw she wasn't even awake! I was thrilled with what she said to Mira and now this she might like me back!

"mmm Nat...su"

I snuggled closer and she kept a little quieter but of course she hit me when she woke up :(

7) She is cute! And inoccent!

"Hi guy's!"

Hi Luce! I cheered up I _knew_ she'd be here so I decided to play a prank on her!I made sure there would be no more strawberry smoothies for her to drink! But when she found out she took chocolate instead she was pouting to much I almost called the prank off but she merley drank it then went back home.

8)She is soo forgetful sometimes she wander's aimlessly and forgetting to lock her door and window!

I was going in her house from her window, It's always fun to go their!

"NATSU GET OUT!"

"sheesh ok ok!"

9)whenever we go to missions she say's she is NOT comining but she come's! ^ ^ i alway's win with a pout!

"60 BANDITS! NO WAY NO WAY AM I DOING THIS!"

"oh come on please? *pouts*"

"Alright"

10)Everybody get's along with her so she is Hard-To-Get kind of girl! _I LOVE THAT KIND OF GIRL!_

_The 10 reason's I love Lucy!_


	2. Reason 1

**I guess my story isn't complete...Everybody said I should turn it to 10 chappies so I AM!^.^**

* * *

1) She is spunky. I like that she can stand up for herself and that she has courage to talk back to other people who are trying to be _naughty _to her.

It all started when my best friend, Lucy, decided to take a walk with Wendy. Her second best 'the'll probabaly have a sleepover, or something...' I decided to go to _my _house with Happy, because I don't want to _try_ and make a move on Lucy when Wendy's there as well. Lucy is my first crush, I mean yeah Lissana is nice and all and I _thought_ I liked her but after meeting Lucy, I knew what true love is like...That's why I need to make a move on helped me get over Lissana's "death" she helped me over all my problems and she didn't even know it! Lucy is...Just...I don't know how to explain what I feel next to her,or when she lets me put my arm around her shoulder! But what happened...what had happened that day I wont forgive.

Dan. Straight. The guy who did it to her, the guy who I won't EVER forgive him for doing that to her. He tried to _rape _her! The conversation went like this:

FLASHBACK

_"Lucy!"_

_"what is it Natsu?"_

_"I heard someone tried to rape you!"_

_"yeah... I beat them to a pulp i'm not weak ya know!"_

_"So are you ok?"_

_"YES!"_

_"O-okay"_

FLASHBACK END

I found out in the guild Wendy told me all about it and how every time she and Lucy hit the guy, he just reflected it right back to them. If only I hadn't left them. Although Lucy did manage to hit him plenty of times! At that news I was just soo happy because.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yes it IS short beacause I had to do this quick like REALLY quick so I wouldn't get banned so yeah..**

**DON'T WATCH T.V. WHILE WRITING A DOCUMENT!**


	3. Reason 1 part 2

**Last time was a cliffhanger...hope you still love ME!**

**Aww you guys are so sweet! I thank you for your patience for me uploading my 2nd chapter and now my 3rd! I was gonna wait for the suspense but I couldn't stand it myself XD! Now for the STORY!**

* * *

Lucy doesn't blame anyone about it! I love that about her! She's to nice even though she did get said that the guy made her ose all of her energy but before passing out she heard Lucy plop down from exhaustion as well. Then she heard _that guy_ say "I love deflowering the pretty maidens" then she heard"eevn yuor beartss are sfot" she said she didn't understand it but I understood it COMPLETLEY!

But when she woke up she saw Lucy with her whip out and Dan basically knocked out _scary~ _But I still love her! She is soo pretty when she's mad *sigh*.

* * *

**yeah the end of reason #1! and reason #2 beginning *lame* whoo! more work to do! For those of you waiting for my "Mira's dangerus game!" don't worry i'm working on it! bye for now people and if you don't know what "eevn yuor beartss are sfot" means it means "even your breasts are soft." Not saying your dumb but yeah... **

**Love ya~**


	4. Reason 2

******DON'T WATCH T.V WHILE WRITING A DOCUMENT! **

** That's my number 1 thing NOT to do! Even though I do it constantly...**

* * *

2) She let's me sleep with her in _her_ bed she doesn't mind at all that I do that to her.

This one started a little bit ago..Well OK two days ago..

DON'T JUDGE ME!

Anyway, the conversation went like this. Well okay she was half-asleep,so she didn't hit me when she woke up! hehe BONUS! anyway it went like this:

**FLASHBACK**

"Luce"

"Hmm what is it Natsu?"

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Um.. sure"

she replied while schooching over in the bed for room that _I_ can sleep in, I quickly got in and I heard "Goodnight Natsu" before I fell asleep

**FLASHBACK END**

She almost hit me!But she just snuggled next to me. YAY :) of course i'd love her after she did that for me!Maybe she likes me back! I really hope so! 3

* * *

**END!**

**Short but I ran out of ideas hehe yeah...**


	5. Reason 3

**HI Y'ALL! I am updating all my old stories so, here ya' go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT**

* * *

3) I MET HER FIRST! She belong's to me and only ME I met her first! Did that Bastard Gray? NO! ME I DID!

"Hi Luce!" I smiled at Lucy. The blond beaut.

"Hi.. Natsu" she replied.

"Luce!"

"WHAT!?"

"Did I meet you first or Gray?"

"You" she replied frustrated "Now leave me alone!"

"Okay!"

That's all I wanted to hear. I have proof that she is mine. NOT Gray's or anybody else's!

* * *

**Too lazy, but not enough to not write!**


	6. Reason 4

**I DIDN'T TAKE A WHOLE MONTH TO UPLOAD! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own my story, not the Anime/Manga. -.-**

* * *

4) She think's i'm to dense to know what _love _is she's wrong she be's herself and talk's out loud to herself forgetting that I could hear her.

I walked into the Guild, trying NOT to look super excited, but, oh well!

" You came back, Fire boy. " Gray yelled to me.

" What do you want Underwear man? " I yelled to his face.

" Do you want another beating? Hot head. " Gray said pushing his forehead into mine.

" Bring it on, popsicle " I said; pushing back.

I was about to attack at the ice-cube-of-a-man, when I heard Lucy and Mira have a conversation,

"I wish I could have someone" I heard someone groan I heard _Lucy _groan

"Like what boyfriend or friend?" I heard Mira ask her

"Boyfriend"

"oooh! who?"

"I don't know someone like Natsu only not dense"

"That'll be hard!"

"Yeah"

I was stunned, I was proud, amazed, happy. She cares about me!

" Hey Tabasco sauce. Were gonna fight, or what? " Gray yelled at me.

" Yeah, just getting started. "

**~ xx Lucy P.O.V now xx ~**

" Mira, " I said I said, sipping my strawberry smoothie " Do you know someone like that? " Continuing our conversation from before.

" No, unless somehow Natsu turns; undense. "

_Silence in the conversation_

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " could be heard from both of the girls, in the whole entire guild.

" Oh, " Lucy said clutching her chest " Mira.. you, " *wipes tear off * " crack me up!

* * *

**So Lucy starts to consider Natsu as hers and hers alone**

**AHHHH NaLu.. my OTP! ^.^**

**I've maken these chappies short. I know that. I have no love for this story but WILL finish this until the last chapter. Do NOT worry.**

**{ Review if you want at least 300+ words next chapter }**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**v**


	7. Please Read

**I am sorry, but due to me being to busy this and the rest of my stories WILL be put on hold for now,**

**thank you for your time.**


End file.
